KohLanta
by MikageKun
Summary: Koh-Lanta version D.gray Man ! Attention les yeux : c'est une connerie en cours xD ! C'est ma correctrice qui l'a écrite !Sur ma demande Yaoi parodié !
1. Chapter 1

_**Encore une fiction de ma traductrice ! Bonne lecture ! Enjoy =)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Koh-Lanta : Le choc des persos :**_

**/!\**Ceci est un remix/une parodie de Koh-Lanta! Cependant avec une auteure comme moi ne vous attendez pas au jeu normal mais plutôt à quelque chose de bizarre car après tout l'auteure (c'est-à-dire moi ) peut changer les règles comme elle le veux !!! (**« La voix » :** Ça va être le bordel si cette psychopathe peut changer les règles comme elle veux... je vais encore devoir passer mon temps à l'assommer...)**/!\**

**« La Voix » :** Euh...pourquoi t'a mis ça en **/!\** ?

L'auteure : Parce que j'en avais envie! *se fait assommer*Ouille!*se fait menacer verbalement par « La Voix »*euh...parce qu'il fallait bien prévenir les gens que c'était pas du sérieux ... Ah oui! Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Katsura Hoshino (**L'auteure :**Yatta!!!! J'ai enfin réussi à l'écrire juste après la je sais pas combientième tentative!!!! **« La Voix » :** Tu triches ...T'as le livre sous tes yeux....), pour mon plus grand regret...mais bon c'est peut-être mieux ainsi! (vu la psychopathe que je suis...)

L'auteure s'ennuie grave. En plus elle est en colère. Depuis hier. En colère contre les aventuriers de Koh-Lanta. Parce qu'ils ont viré Christina. Trois minutes après avoir fêté son retour de l'infirmerie.

**L'auteure :** Ils sont vraiment cons! Et je les déteste! Je me vengerais!!!

Et alors, une idée machiavélique apparaît dans son esprit (de psychopathe sanguinaire et complètement conne). Une idée 2 en 1. ( **« La Voix » :** Et voilà c'est ça d'avoir une idée de fiction en se brossant les dents le soir très tard tout en regardant la fameuse bouteille de shampoing...) En effet, cette idée lui permet de résoudre ses problèmes. Ses deux problèmes. Un, l'ennui. Deux, sa vengeance.(**« La Voix »** :Trois, martyriser les pauvres personnages de -Man qui n'ont rien fait.) Cette pensée résume tout en quelque mots :

_**Le choc des persos**_

_**(« La Voix » : Quatre, trouver le titre de ce chapitre, comme elle avait pas d'idée.)**_

_Dans une île perdue on ne sait où :_

**L'auteure (qui est donc la présentatrice):** Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle édition de Koh-Lanta, complètement inédite, Le choc des persos!!! Ce Koh-Lanta aura la même particularité que le Koh-Lanta se déroulant actuellement; c'est à dire Champions Vs Anciens!!! D'un cote des héros du sport, des monstre de compétitions, des dieux du stade qui ont tout gagné dans leur discipline... Ces sportifs connaissent les efforts et la souffrance, ils ont savourés plus d'une fois l'ivresse de la première place mais aujourd'hui, ils vont se confronter a la nature et aux autres, ils vont se mesurer a Koh-lanta, un combat qu'il ne connaissent pas... Face a eux des spécialistes de la survie, des anciens aventuriers de Koh-lanta, ce sont ceux qui ont gagnés le plus d'épreuves, ceux qui ont marqué l'aventure par leurs exploits... Pour tout ces héros, l'heure est venue... Les anciens aventuriers vont se confronter aux sportifs de haut niveau, le combat va commencer!!! Est-ce que l'expérience des anciens va faire la différence ou bien est-ce que la force physique, l'obstination des grands champions va parler ? Difficile à dire ... En tout cas ce qui est sur c'est qu'à la fin il n'en restera qu'**un**! (« La Voix » : Elle s'y crois trop...)

_Tadadadadadada _(musique de Koh-Lanta)

_On voit une ligne formé de nombreuses personnes, face à l'auteure. Il y a en tout 16 personnes (ou 17 si on sépare le Noah fusionné...) alors que le jeu (Le choc des héros) n'est sensé en avoir que 14... en plus, il y a avait 9 sportifs et seulement 6 (ou 7) anciens...Il en manque un dans cette description plus détaillée... normal, ce n'est ni un champion, ni un ancien... juste un pauvre pommé que l'auteure avait embarqué...C'est l'heure de la présentations des équipes :_

**La présentatrice ( qui EST l'auteure) : **Tout d'abord, les Sportif, les Rouges!

-Lenalee Lee, grande gagnante de la coupe du monde de football féminin! *applaudissement*

-Kanda, champion mondial de kendo!*applaudissement*

-Lavi, champion olympique de baise ball!*applaudissement*

-Komui Lee, champion mondial et olympique de pèche!*applaudissement*

-Tiedoll, champion olympique de ski de fond !*applaudissement*

-Cloud Nine, championne mondiale de euh ... montage de singe!!!*rire suivi d'un regard noir de l'auteure puis d'applaudissement exceptionnels*

-Et pour finir Cross Marian, champion de euh ... ... euh ... la fuite de créanciers!!!*silence*...*regard noir de l'auteure*... *applaudissement*

Face à eux les anciens :

-Tyki, grand gagnant de Koh-Lanta! *applaudissement*

-Road, la plus jeune personne à avoir fait Koh-Lanta! *applaudissement*

-Le Conte Millénaire, dont la façon originale de parler a marqué bien des esprits!*applaudissement*

-Skin, le friand de sucreries! *applaudissement*

-Sokaro, reconnu comme la personne la plus sadique de Koh-Lanta! *applaudissement*

-Jasdevid, la (les deux) personne(s) qui a marqué les esprits par sa connerie! *applaudissement*

Donc, chers candidats, le moment est venu commencer cette nouvelle saison de Koh-Lanta !!! *voit Jasdevid qui saute sur place en levant la main (sa façon de dire qu'il veut parler)* Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

**Jasdevid :**On est moins qu'eux!

**Lavi :** Oui mais vous vous êtes deux! Vous avez juste fusionnés grâce à vos pouvoir de Noah!

**La présentatrice :** Je vais devoir sanctionner l'équipe de Jasdevid! *bas* Le voilà mon prétexte!!! *haut* Voilà la sanction : deux nouvelles recrues pour l'équipe adverse :

-Arystar Krory, champion mondial de golf! *applaudissement*

-Miranda Lotto, championne olympique du 100m! *applaudissement*

D'autres protestations?

**Allen (qui n'est autre que le pauvre pommé):** Oui, moi! Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là? Je suis ni un champion ni un sportif... Je vais participer? Ou autre chose?

**La présentatrice :** Mais si, mais si tu vas participer... *sourire sadique* ...ne t'inquiète pas!

**Allen :** *s'inquiète* euh... *pense* j'aurais pas du dire ça...

**La présentatrice :** L'équipe des champions se nommera l'équipe « Timcampy »...

Tout les membres de l'équipe superposent leur mains les unes sur les autres et crient : Ouais!

Tous, sauf Kanda...

**Kanda :** *regard noir* Pas question que je tope...

**Lavi :** *pense* Je me demande ce que va donné l'ambiance avec quelqu'un comme lui... En plus, à ce qu'il paraît, la présentatrice l'a embraqué sans demander son avis...

**La présentatrice :** ... et l'équipe des anciens l'équipe « Relo »!

**Lavi :** *pense* Nos adversaires donc...

Ils font pareils que l'autre équipe

**La présentatrice :** Et pour finir, Allen, tu vas participer!

**Allen : ***s'attend au pire*...

**La présentatrice :** *a un grand sourire sadique aux lèvres* Allen Walker, banal citoyen, mon voisin, tu vas aller avec les Relo!

**Allen :** *très très très étonné et très très très apeuré* ...c'...c'...c'c'...c'est...c'est..t...toi...ma...mama... voisine?!

**La présentatrice : **OUIIIIIIIIIIIII! Tu ne pouvait pas me reconnaître comme tu ne m'avais jamais vu!!!

**Allen :** *devient blanc* ...je suis mort...

**Tous les autres : ***ne comprenne pas pourquoi le Allen en question a dit ça ni pourquoi il est devenu blanc...*

**La présentatrice :** Donc! Refermons cette petite parenthèse (que vous comprendrez plus tard)... Je précise certaines règles : Un, il est interdit de me tuer. Je précise au cas où, ce qui est fort probable, surtout dans le futur,que des personnes aient une envie de meurtre contre moi.

**Lavi :** *pense* Qu'est ce que ça signifie?

**La présentatrice : **Deux, il est interdit de contredire la présentatrice sous peine de...euh...*sourire sadique*...vous verrez. Troisièmement, il est interdit de tuer ses adversaires ou ses alliés dans les épreuves et sur le camp POUR LE MOMENT *sourire sadique aux lèvres*...

**Lavi : ***pense* Je les sens pas ses règles...ni ce Koh-Lanta...

**Tyki et Sokaro : ***pensent* Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser...

**La présentatrice: **Donc, vous pouvez désormais embarquer sur les bateaux qui vous mènerons sur l'île où vous aller passer vos prochains jours. Ah oui, une dernière précision : il n'y a ni médecin, ni trousse de secours, sinon ça ne serait pas marrant...

Beaucoup d'aventuriers déglutirent un bon coup...

**La présentatrice **: ... et s'il y a des personnes qui clamsent, ça sera bien fait pour elles...

Cette fois le message était très clair : ils allaient passer le pire mois de leur vie...enfin peut-être pas tous!

**Allen :** Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait?

**L'auteure (alias la présentatrice) :** Rien...

**Allen :** Alors pourquoi tu t'acharne sur moi?

**L'auteure :** *sourit sadiquement* Ça m'éclate! Et en plus j'ai encore rien fait!!!

**Allen :** Je le sens pas cette histoire... *va déprimer tout seul dans son coin...*

**Tyki :** Je sens que ça va me plaire...

**L'auteure :** Mouhahahaha! Oui, ça je peux te le confirmer!

**Lavi :** *pense* Adieu Allen...

**Tyki :** *sourit sadiquement* Je vais enfin pouvoir me venger!

**L'auteure :** Ah, ça oui! Au fait, si vous voulez que quelqu'un se fasse éliminer, que quelqu'un rejoigne l'aventure, que quelqu'un gagne une ou plusieurs épreuves, que quelqu'un change de camp, que la réunification se fasse dans longtemps ou dans pas longtemps,qu'il y est n'importe quelleque ce soit vraiment de l'ambiance Koh-Lanta ou que ce soit de l'ambiance Koh-Lanta+Psychopathe ou bien Psychopathe tout court ou que ça tourne en véritable survie ou autre chose n'hésitez pas à le dire! Comme c'est moi l'auteur je peut faire tout ce que je veux!!!

**« La Voix » :** Tentative masquée de recevoir des reviews...

**L'auteure :** Ah bon?

**« La Voix » :** ... *s'est fait complètement cassée*... elle est vraiment trop conne...quand je pense que je suis une partie de son esprit ...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Toujours ma correctrice qui l'a écrit ! héhé !!**_

* * *

_**Koh-Lanta : Le choc des persos :**_

Bonjour à tous!

Waou! Déjà 4 commentaires pour ma fic!!! Si je m'attendais à ça... Arigato!!!

**Koko-chan : **Voilà la suite^^ Plus sérieusement :Merci pour ta review!

**Ellicxma : **Bonne nouvelle : après des heures de réflexions intenses ...(« La Voix » : Même pas cinq minutes tu veux dire...)...et grâce à l'aide de MikageKun, j'en suis venu à la conclusion que oui j'allais faire du KohLanta+Psychopathe.

Je pense aussi que je ferais du Yaoi complètement débile, mais pas encore tout de suite! Faudra attendre la réunification (ou peut-être pas...) car si j'en fait ça sera du Yullen et peut-être d'autres couples secondaires sur demande...

Allen en totem!!!*est morte de rire*... *se reprend*J'y ais pas pensé, mais c'était une bonne idée...Merci pour ta review!

**Allen-kun-MelloK :** J'espère que la suite est à la hauteur de ce que tu espérais... Sinon, Merci pour ta review!

Je pense écrire un chapitre toute les semaines. Pour celui ci, je n'ai pas eu de syndrome de la page blanche mais de la page noire (ou pleine, comme vous voulez xD)... Donc, j'ai mit assez longtemps à l'écrire car j'avais beaucoup trop d'idées et que je voulais toutes les marquer... D'ailleurs, j'en ai encore plein... Donc, pour ceux qui aurait tendance à râler que j'ai mit soi-disant trop de temps sachez que j'ai réussi à écrire un chapitre de 21 pages (sur Open Office) en une semaine remplie d'examens!!! Et oui j'avais le Brevet Blanc moi!!!

Je tiens à préciser que Allen est mon personnage préféré même si ce chapitre, non cette fic a tendance à prouver le contraire... Allen, je te plains d'être devenu mon personnage préféré... Car, étant une psychopathe sanguinaire, mon seul but est de le torturer... Je suis vraiment méchante... Mais en tout cas, petit à petit, mon plan machiavélique se met en place...MOUHAHAHA!!! *se fait assommer*

Aussi : les personnages seront peut-être un peu OOC, même si j'essaye de respecter leur caractère, mais j'ai du mal avec certains...

Petite précision sur le chapitre précédent : La pas douée que je suis a oublié de maitre une séparation entre le texte et les commentaires hors-fic (j'aime beaucoup en faire) ... donc « Cette fois le message était très clair : ils allaient passer le pire mois de leur vie...enfin peut-être pas tous! »est la phrase de la fin de l'histoire du chapitre et **« Allen :** Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait? »est la première phrase des commentaires hors-fic.

_« _OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO » = changement de lieu ou avancée dans le temps (pour ceux qui l'aurait pas compris... c'est-à-dire personne xD)

/!\Rappel des équipes:

**Sportif / Les Timcampy / Rouges : **Lenalee (foot)/Kanda (kendo)/ Lavi (baise ball)/ Komui (pêche)/ Tiedoll (ski de fond)/ Cloud (montage de singe) /Krory (golf) /Miranda (100m) /Cross (fuite de créanciers)

**Anciens / Les Relo / Jaunes :** Tyki / Road / Le Compte Millénaire / Skin /Sokaro / Jasdevid ( Jasdero et David) / Allen

_**Le campement et la première épreuve :**_

_Dans le bateau de l'équipe Timcampy : les nouveaux coéquipiers faisait connaissance, cependant, certains se connaissaient déjà :_

**Lavi :** Salut! Je suis Lavi! *tend la main*

**Lenalee :** Enchantée! *serre ...ah pardon ... ESSAYE de serrer la main de Lavi mais Komui s'interpose*

**Komui :** Tu ne toucheras pas à la main de Lenalee!

**Lavi :** euh...*une goutte de sueur derrière la tête*

**Lenalee :** *assomme Komui d'un coup de jambe* Nii-san! *se retourne vers Lavi* Excuse-le... il est un peu trop possessif...

**Lavi :** Je vois ça... *a toujours une goutte de sueur derrière la tête*

**Komui :** *se reprend, tend la main et serre celle de Lavi* Enchanté! Je suis Komui et voici ma petite sœur Lenalee.

**Lavi :** Ravi de vous rencontrer!

**Krory :** Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance! *il serre les mains de Komui et Lavi (mais pas celle de Lenalee... on se demande pourquoi...)*

**Miranda :** *s'approche d'eux* Je suis Miranda. *serre la main de Krory, Komui, Lavi puis Lenalee (elle y est autorisée)...enfin tend la main pour serrer celle de Lenalee*

Une vague secoue légèrement le bateau.

**Miranda :** Ahhhhh! PLOUF! *tombe à l'eau* gloup...ahhh...gloup...à l'aide...gloup *se noie*

**Lavi :** *saute à l'eau et remonte Miranda sur le pont* Ça va?

**Miranda :** *recrache l'eau qu'elle a avalée* Je suis désolée! Je suis désolée! Je suis désolée! Je suis désolée! Je suis désolée! Je suis désolée! Je suis désolée!

**Lenalee :** Mais non, c'est pas grave, pas vrai Lavi-kun?

**Lavi :** Oui, ne t'en fait pas.

**Komui :** *déprime et parle bas* Ma petite Lenalee l'a appelée Lavi-KUN...

**Miranda :** Merci infiniment. *s'incline (à la Miranda, c'est à dire vraiment beaucoup) devant Lavi*

**Lavi :** *ne sait pas quoi faire face au remerciement à la Miranda* Euh...pas la peine de me remercier autant...

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

_Pendant ce temps, sur le même bateau, Cross essaye de faire du charme à Cloud tout en discutant avec Tiedoll. Lavi est passé un moment pour les saluer puis est reparti (sans avoir put serrer celle de Cross qui n'a pas voulu (**Cross :***aura de « Je ne peux pas blairer les chiens galeux! »)*, ayant bien l'intention de saluer le dernier membre de l'équipe, Kanda..._

**Lavi :** *s'approche de ladite personne, qui est à l'autre bout du bateau* Salut!

**Kanda :** ... *essaye de se reconcentrer sur sa méditation*...*pense* Qu'est qu'il me veut cet abruti? Il veux mourir ou quoi?

**Lavi :** ...salut!

**Kanda : **... *n'arrive plus à se concentrer*...*pense* Un mot de plus de plus et je le débite en tranche!

**Lavi :** *grand sourire* Salut!

**Kanda :** *le menace avec son sabre* (Nda : Oui, les sabres sont autorisés.) Tais toi! Ou je te tranche en deux!

**Lavi :** *mort de peur, une lame nommée Mugen sous sa gorge* Euh...oui!

**Tiedoll : **Tu n'est pas assez sociable... mon petit Yu!

**Tous les autres :** *bas* euh... c'est qui Yu?

**Kanda :** *yeux tueurs* Je ne suis pas « votre petit » et puis arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça. Surtout ici et maintenant. *une aura noire se dégage de lui et il repars méditer à l'autre bout du bateau et n'entends donc plus (heureusement pour les autres) les conversations*

**Lavi :** *chuchote* Euh.. pourquoi Yu?

**Tiedoll :** *chuchote* En fait, Yu est le prénom de Kanda, mon fils adoptif... mais il déteste qu'on l'appelle comme ça...

**Lavi : ***pense* Il s'appelle donc Yu ...

**Lenalee : ***étonnée et toujours en chuchotant* Vous avez un fils adoptif ?!

**Tiedoll :** *chuchote* oui.

**Cross :** Moi aussi j'en ai un ... mais il mérite même pas qu'on parle de lui ...

**Lenalee :** Comment s'appelle t-il?

**Cross :** Allen.

**Lavi : **LE Allen qui est dans l'autre équipe?!

**Cross :** Oui.

**Lenalee :** O_o

**Miranda :** BOUM! *elle est vient de tomber en s'embranchant dans (LA SEULE) corde qu'il y avait sur tout le pont du navire... * Je suis désolée! Je suis désolée!

**Lavi : **Ça va?

**Miranda : **J'ai l'habitude...

**Lavi : ***pense* Encore une personne étrange...

**Krory :** *réfléchis* ...

**Lavi :** Et ça ne vous fait rien de savoir que votre fils est dans l'équipe ennemie et que vous allez devoir vous battre contre lui?

**Cross : **Non.

**Miranda :** (re)BOUM! *encore la même chute...* Je suis désolée!

**Lenalee, Lavi, Krory :** *pensent* Quel genre d'homme peut il être pour ne pas s'inquiéter pour son fils?

Et c'est ainsi qu'une nouvelle conversation fut engagée sur « Il faut aimer ses enfants » par Tiedoll...

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

_Pendant ce temps, sur le bateau des Relo, les membres de l'équipe se sont rapprochés, Tyki et Sokaro parlent de ... euh ... //CENSURE pour cause de propos sanguinaires et sadiques pouvant heurter la sensibilité des jeunes enfants// ; le Compte Millénaire, Road, Skin et les Jasdevid parlent de tout et de rien et Allen ... euh ... déprime (Nda : ??? Allen déprimer? Euh il y a pas une erreur dans le script là? Ah si! Je corrige tout de suite! )*se reprend* et Allen **réfléchit** tout seul dans son coin :_

**Allen :** *pense* La présentatrice est donc ma voisine...(Nda : Allen n'a peut-être jamais vu de près sa voisine, il n'en connait pas moins son caractère...en même temps, quand on entends des hurlements sadiques venant d'elle toute la journée...) Je suis vraiment mal barré... surtout que je sais que si elle m'a fait venir, ce n'est pas pour rien, surtout que je suis ni un sportif, ni un champion... mais bon... ça ne peut pas être pire que les dettes de mon maître (son père adoptif)...

Et c'est sur ces pensées qu'ils accostèrent sur leur île...

**Road : **Ouahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'est trop beau!!! On se croirait en vacances!!!

**Sokaro :** ... ce sable peut se révéler intéressant pour enterrer quelqu'un

**Tyki :** ... je le pense aussi....

**Allen :** *bas* J'espère qu'il y a beaucoup de choses à manger...

A l'arrivée, au lieu de l'habituelle mallette contenant un sac de riz, une casserole et un talkie-walkie, ils trouvèrent des bandeaux avec les noms et un message de la présentatrice :

Ne cherchez pas plus, il n'y a pas de mallette car

1. Le riz coute trop cher

2. La casserole aussi

3. Il y a pas de médecin

Ensuite, il y a bien un point d'eau

Et aussi : Ces bandeaux spéciaux vous permettent d'avoir les mêmes capacités que vous pourriez avoir dans un monde parallèle

D'ailleurs, c'est ce même même bandeau qui a permit à Jasdero et David de fusionner...

Cependant, vous n'aurez le droit de mettre vos bandeaux que quand je vous le dirais...

... et je pense que ça sera à la réunification!

La présentatrice.

**Tyki : **On dirait bien qu'on va devoir se débrouiller sans...

**Allen :**... J'ai FAIM! *un séisme noté 1437/12 à l'échelle de Richter eu lieu*

**Le Compte Millénaire :** *pense* Il faut qu'on organise vite les taches si on veux pouvoir manger et dormir dans une cabane *voit les autres continuer à discuter, Road qui cour comme une hystérique sur la plage,...* Euh...*bas*Je vais prendre les choses en main! ...*haut* On va se répartir les taches : Tyki, tu construit la cabane!

**Tyki : **Pourquoi moi?

**Le Compte Millénaire :** Parce que tu est le seul à pouvoir le faire! Sokaro va t'aider!

**Tyki :** *se dit qu'au moins il pourra continuer sa conversation de sadique* D'accord!

**Le Compte Millénaire :** Road, tu cherche le point d'eau !

**Road : **Chouette! C'est comme un cache-cache! *part en courant dans la forêt de l'ile*

**Le Compte Millénaire :** Jasdero et David vont t'aider!

**Road :** *voix provenant de très loin* Je le trouverais avant vous!

**David : **On va voir!

**Jasdero :** Hin hin, on va voir!

**Le Compte Millénaire :** Skin tu cherche de la nourriture!

**Skin :** Des fruits sucrés?

**Le Compte Millénaire :** Oui!

**Skin :** J'y vais. *part dans la forêt*

**Le Compte Millénaire :** Euh... et toi *se retourne vers Allen* tu vas...*voit qu'il a disparu* Ah! Il est déjà parti...

Et c'est ainsi que la journée commença chez les Relo...

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

_Chez les Timcanpy à l'arrivée sur l'île (Nda : Ils sont encore sur le bateau, mais très proche de leur île) :_

**Lenalee :** Ouah! C'est vraiment l'île sur laquelle on va vivre!

**Lavi :** Le paysage est joli!

**Miranda :** *veux essayer de ramer, assommant par la même occasion sans le faire exprès le rameur, et se retrouve à devoir accoster elle même la bateau, manœuvre qui se solde par un test sur le goût du sable par les personnes présentes à bord (on gros elles se sont fait éjecter du bateau et ont atterri tête la première dans le sable* Je suis désolée!

**Lavi :** C'est pas grave!

**Lenalee :** *pouffe de rire* Non c'est pas grave.

**Tiedoll :** *rêvasse* Ah la jeunesse de nos jours...

**Cross : ***se relève, époussette ses vêtements et veux aider Cloud à se relever (quoi de mieux pour séduire, selon lui) en lui tendant la main*

**Cloud :** Dans tes rêves! *se relève*

**Komui : **Lenalee!!!!!!!!!*s'accroche à sa jambe et pleure* Tu vas bien?

**Lenalee :** *l'assomme avec sa jambe* Oui, nii-san!

**Krory :** *la tête dans le sable (personne ne comprends ce qu'il dit)* Eliade...

**Kanda :** *déjà relevé, regard de meurtrier sur la pauvre Miranda* Je vais te trancher en deux!

**Tiedoll :** Ce n'est pas gentil, Yu-kun.

**Kanda :** *regard plus pire (c'est français ça?) que le précédent sur Tiedoll cette fois* Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça!!! (*hurle*) *s'éloigne des autres, une aura noire et meurtrière émanant de lui*

**Lavi : ***pense* Décidément, cette année, Koh-Lanta est rempli de personnes bizarres...

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

_Quelques minutes plus tard, sur le même campement :_

**Komui :** (dans un éclair de lucidité... MIRACLE!!!) Il faudrait qu'on commence a se répartir les taches...

**Lenalee :** Bonne idée Nii-san!

**Komui :** ...sinon ma petite Lenalee ne va pas pouvoir manger ni dormir!!!(ah ben non en fait... il n'a pas eu d'éclair de lucidité...fallait pas trop rêver non plus...) BAM! *se fait assommer par Lenalee*

**Lenalee :** Nii-san... tu est incorrigible!

**Lavi :** Moi, je veux bien construire la cabane!

**Lenalee :** Je suis avec toi.

Évidemment, Komui construisit également la cabane, pour plusieurs raisons : il voulait que Lenalee aie un endroit où dormir super confortable et il voulait également surveiller Lavi, qui pour Komui s'était trop familiarisé avec Lenalee (Traduction du Komui au Français (le dictionnaire n'est pas encore sortit dans vos magasins): Lenalee et Lavi était devenus amis).

**Miranda : ***qui voulait absolument aider* Je vais chercher le point d'eau!*part dans la forêt*

**Krory :** Je t'accompagne. *la suis*

**Tiedoll :** Bon, il nous reste la nourriture. *part en chercher avec Cloud et Cross*

Bien sur, personne n'alla chercher Kanda, l'aura se dégageant de lui était bien trop effrayante. (pire que d'habitude, c'est pour vous dire...)

Plus tard, quand la cabane (du moins l'architecture) fut finie et que Komui voulait la transformer en hôtel six étoiles pour sa sœur adorée, Lavi alla également chercher de la nourriture...

_Puis vint le moment fatidique du repas. D'ailleurs, à propos de repas, Lavi s'était proposé pour le faire (Nda : Je ne sais pas si Lavi est réellement capable de faire la cuisine mais je pense que oui, car, d'après ce que l'on voit dans les flash-backs de Lavi, dans l'antre des bookmens il n'y avait que deux personnes : Lavi et Bookman donc forcément l'une des deux devait faire la cuisine, et comme je vois mal Bookman la faire...) :_

**Lavi :** A taaable!!! Le repas est servi!!!

**Lenalee :** Tu viens Miranda?

**Miranda :** Oui, Lena... BAM! *et Miranda était encore tombée...*

**Krory : **Je suis avec vous. *ils s'avancèrent vers Lavi et s'assirent sur des tronc d'arbres*

**Lenalee :** *voit que son frère n'est pas encore là et prends un ton exaspéré* Nii-san!!!

**Komui :** *avec le ton à la Komui-sister-complex* Lenalee!!! *arrive en courant, se jette sur sa sœur qui l'assomme avec sa jambe...*BAM! *...et s'assit finalement*

**Cross :** *en s'asseyant avec ses deux compagnons, Tiedoll et Cloud* Je veux de la nourriture exquise pas moisie!

**Miranda :** Quel est le menu?

**Lavi :** *tel un serveur énonçant le menu* Poisson, crabes, coquillages et carottes.

**Tous :** *croient avoir mal entendu* Carottes?!

**Lavi : **Oui, carottes.

**Lenalee : **Mais où les a tu trouvées?

**Lavi :** Sur l'île.

**Tous : ***avec un air et un ton de « Comment est-ce possible »*Hein?!

**Lavi :** Je vais vous raconter.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

**FLASH-BACK **

**(POV Lavi)**

Cela fait une bonne demi-heure que je suis allé dans la forêt pour trouver des noix de coco et pourtant je n'en vois aucune... C'est tout de même bizarre...J'ai beau regarder en l'air, à droite, à gauche, devant, derrière, au sol...

« Tiens! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça? »

A mes pieds se trouve une sorte de petite plante formant une sorte de bouquet de feuilles qui ressemble à si méprendre à ...

« Non! Pas possible! Ça ne peut pas être ça! Pas ici! »

Je tire sur les feuilles et déracine la plante,et laisse apparaître la dernière chose que j'aurais cru voir en venant ici, à KohLanta, sur une île paradisiaque et équatoriale en plein milieu d'un océan.

En effet, dans mes mains se trouve ... une CAROTTE!

« Euh...il y a comme un léger problème là... Qu'est ce qu'une carotte... »

Je vois qu'il y en a d'autres.

« non...plein de carottes font à KohLanta? »

L'auteure, comme si elle a entendu ma question, sort de nulle part et me dit :

« Il y en a ras le bol des noix de coco!!!Il y a TOUJOURS des noix de coco à KohLanta!!! TOUJOURS!!!A bas les noix de coco!!! Laissez place à la nouvelle super-star de KohLanta : l'admirable,la sensuelle ,l'inouïe, la sublime, l'exquise, la magnifique, l'extraordinaire,l'étonnante, la fabuleuse, la merveilleuse,l'incroyable, la fantastique, l'invraisemblable, la rocambolesque, la surprenante, la prodigieuse,la seule, l'invincible, l'unique, la mirifique, l'ultime CAROTTE!!!!!!!!! Vive la Carottévolution!!! !!! »

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

**Tous :** ... *grand silence*

**Lenalee :** Si c'est ça la mentalité de la présentatrice je comprends mieux pourquoi le « Allen » était mort de peur quand il l'a su...

**Lavi :** Bon, je vais aller chercher l'autre... *hurle* Yu-kun! Le repas est servi!*se retrouve avec Mugen sous la gorge et un regard meurtrier posé sur lui*

**Kanda : **Ne t'avise plus jamais de m'appeler par mon prénom...ou je te débite en tranches!

**Lavi :** Euh...*pense* Toujours aussi flippant que ce matin...

**Kanda : ***libère Lavi, qui en profite pour partir très très loin de lui...*...*voit le fameux repas* Il est hors de question que je mange autre chose que des sobas!

**Lenalee : **Tu sais... on a pas vraiment le choix...

**Kanda :** *(re)dégaine Mugen* Je vais aller dire deux mots à l'auteur!

**L'auteure en question (qui sort d'on ne sait où) : **Les sobas coutent trop cher... tu vas devoir t'en passer pour un long moment... et puis tu sais il ne faut pas toujours manger la même chose... En plus, les carottes vont te rendre aimable!**(1) ***voit THE regard, le pire des regard qui font flipper, le regard qui tue (malheureusement pour Kanda, je suis plutôt résistante aux regards) ou au pire s'il ne tue pas provoque une peur extrême* euh... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *se barre en courant, à une vitesse d'environ deux milles kilomètres à la minutes* AUUUUUUUUUUUU SECOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURS!!!!!!!!!!

/CENSURE pour cause de violence pouvant traumatiser, non tromatisant OBLIGATOIREMENT les jeunes enfants, ainsi que TOUT le reste de la population à part quatre personnes : Kanda, le côté psychopathe de l'auteure (même si c'est elle-même la victime), Tyki et Sokaro (qui malheureusement pour eux, n'étaient pas là durant cette scène)/

Malheureusement pour Kanda, même si il avait massacré l'auteure pour qu'elle aille acheter des sobas, elle ne pouvait pas y aller car elle devait présenter l'émission, et, comme il n'y avait qu'elle qui produisait l'émission (trop cher les employés), que le magasins le plus près devait être à 5 heures d'avion de là et que la collègue qui la publie était trop occupée à glander devant ses 16 pages doubles de JessexJaden, il pourra attendre longtemps avant de pouvoir manger de nouveau des sobas.

Mais bon il fallait bien que Kanda mange (Nda : Non, Kanda n'est **pas encore** un Dieu) même si il n'avait rien mangé pendant qu'il était avec les autres ; et c'est pour ça toute personne de ce camp qui se serrait levé cette nuit là aurait vu Kanda manger en cachette des carottes et du poisson (Comment briser un mythe...) mais comme personne ne se réveilla la kendoka pu garder sa fierté (et son mythe).

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Chez les Relo, tout le monde accomplit sa tâche -malgré quelques petits incidents de parcours- et put s'endormir tranquillement...Le lendemain, ils allaient tous avoir droit à leur première épreuve...

(Nda :C'est quoi cette fin de journée où tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes? Ça ne PEUT pas se finir comme ça !!!*voit la suite du script* OUF! J'ai eu peur... Ben quoi? Je vous rappelle que je ne suis PAS une auteure gentille qui écrit des fics où tout se passe pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes! Donc, il y a TOUJOURS et FORCEMENT un problème!!!)

Il y avait donc un véritable problème, mais qui ne serait découvert que plus tard dans la journée par les aventuriers...

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

_Le lendemain matin :Après s'être levés, avoir mangé, une bouteille bouteille arriva sur la plage des deux îles..._

_Ile des Relo :_

**Road :** *folle et hystérique* La bouteille!La bouteille!La bouteille!La bouteille!La bouteille!La bouteille!La bouteille!La bouteille!La bouteille!La bouteille!La bouteille!La bouteille!La bouteille!La bouteille!La bouteille!

**Tyki :** Quoi la bouteille?

**Road :** Elle est là!!!!!!!!!

**Tyki :** Ouvre-la!

**Road : ***sort le message*

La voici, la voilà,

celle que vous attendez tous :

la première épreuve!

**Road :** Je sais pas ce que va être mais allons-y!

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

_Ile des Timcampy, au même moment :_

**Lenalee :** Le message!

**Lavi :** Montre!

**Miranda :** *arrive en courant* BOUM! *s'affale dans le sable* Je suis désolée!

**Krory :** *plongé dans ses pensées* Eliade...

**Cross :** *drague Cloud*

**Cloud :** *casse Cross car il n'est pas son type*

**Tiedoll : ***pleure de joie* Le premier message...

**Lavi :** *parle haut et fort*

La voici, la voilà,

celle que vous attendez tous :

la première épreuve!

**Komui :** Allons-y Lenalee!!!

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

**La présentatrice (ressemblant à une momie tellement elle a de bandages... on se demande pourquoi...):** Bonjour et bienvenu, cher candidats pour cette première épreuve!

**Les candidats :** Bonjour!

**La présentatrice :** Nous allons commen...*s'arrête, regarde attentivement les aventuriers* euh... il y a pas un problème là?

**Les candidats :** *se regardent entre eux* euh....*en fait il y avait bien un Hic dans leur rangs : Kanda avait toujours ses habits et ne s'était jamais mit en maillot de bain, mais bon les aventuriers n'étaient pas suicidaires et ils savaient que vu l'état de l'auteure, elle non plus (du moins pour le moment); donc ils savaient que l'auteure ne parlaient pas de ça*...euh...non...on pense pas..

**La présentatrice :** Euh....Il est où Allen alors?

**Tyki, Le Compte Millénaire, Skin, Sokaro, Jasdevid :** Ah! On l'a complètement oublié...

**L'équipe Timcampy : **Bande de boulets!

**La présentatrice : ***pense*Je ne suis pas sensée être au courant, je doit faire comme si je ne le savais pas... *prend un air étonné puis désolé* Euh... on fait comment maintenant...

**Road :** *toute joyeuse* Moi je sais où il est!

**Tous :** Où?

**Road :** Dans la forêt de notre île!

**L'équipe Relo :** Euh... Il a fait exprès d'y rester pour ne pas venir participer à la première épreuve?...

**Road :** Nan nan nan... Il s'est juste perdu hier soir...

**FLASH-BACK **

**(POV Allen coupée par de petite indication sur l'heure)**

Je me suis encore perdu! Il faut que je me dépêche de retrouver mon chemin et de renter au campement, il commence a faire nuit. J'ai faim!!! (Nda : Imaginez, une énorme grondement accompagné par un séisme toute les dix secondes... malheureusement, le camp des aventuriers est trop loin pour qu'ils l'entendent)

_*Une heure plus tard, il faisait nuit et Allen était véritablement perdu...*_

Je vais essayer de dormir ici, je retrouverais mon chemin demain quand il fera soleil...

_*Le lendemain matin :*_

Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir plus de cinq minutes cette nuit... entre les serpents venimeux, les moustiques et les oiseaux qui ne font que chanter...et puis j'ai FAIM!!!!!!!!! et en plus je suis perdu...Mais bon.. pire que les dettes de mon maître (Nda :Cross est bien son père (adoptif), mais Allen doit l'appeler maître ), je vois pas. Alors...

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

**Cross :** Cretin de disciple!(Nda : Également, Cross appelle Allen, son fils adoptif, disciple)!

**Lavi :***pense* C'est ça l'effet que ça lui fait?

**La présentatrice :** Bon passons...

**L'équipe Relo :** Euh... on fait comment? On a un candidat en moins!

**Tous (enfin uniquement ceux qui qui ont la tête sur les épaules, c'est à dire pas beaucoup...) :** Comment ça « passons »?

**La présentatrice :** Ben oui! Passons! N'ai-je pas dit au début du jeu que si il y en avait qui clamsait, ça serait bien fait pour eux?

**Ceux qui qui ont la tête sur les épaules :** Euh oui...mais...

**La présentatrice :** Il n'y a pas de mais qui compte!!! Et tant pis pour vous si vous avez un candidat en moins!!! Vous avez cas pas l'oublier!!! Voici l'épreuve : Les concurrents doivent attacher l'un des leurs au bout de la corde suivant le parcours. Le concurrent, aidé par son équipe, va devoir passer des obstacles (comme un tronc d'arbre par exemple) autour duquel la corde est enroulée. Il va donc devoir, au fil du parcours désemmêler la corde pour atteindre l'arrivée. Le premier candidat attaché à passer la ligne d'arrivée fait gagner son équipe! Voici la récompense : une montagne de nourriture!

**Tous :** Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!*bavent*

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

_C'est le début de l'épreuve :_

**La présentatrice :** Tout le monde en place! A vos marques! Prêts? Partez!

Le candidat attaché de l'équipe rouge est Lenalee et celui des jaunes Road. Les deux équipes s'élancèrent, au coude à coude. Elles franchirent le premier obstacle, un tronc d'arbre, en même temps. Au deuxième, une branche en hauteur, tandis que les rouges y arrivèrent facilement (malgré que Miranda soit encore tombée) grâce aux longues jambes de Lenalee, les jaunes eux s'attardaient car Road n'y arrivait pas. Les rouges arrivèrent au dernier obstacle, passer dessous une barre près du sol, alors que les jaunes ne passait toujours pas le deuxième. Lenalee, aidée par ses camarades, franchit le troisième et dernier obstacle.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Allen, d'immenses cernes sous les yeux et le ventre provoquant un séisme continu, arriva. Les candidats, trop préoccupés par l'épreuve, ne le vire pas tout de suite.

**La présentatrice :** Hoy, Allen!

**Allen :** *trop mort de faim et de sommeil pour faire une phrase entière* ....skispass ... ?

**La présentatrice :** Les autres candidats font actuellement une épreuve...

Allen s'évanouit, trop fatigué et mort de faim, mais l'auteure continua...

**La présentatrice :** ... dont la récompense est de la...

Lenalee parcourait les derniers mètres avant l'arrivée pendant que Road était toujours coincée au deuxième obstacle. Plus que quatre...plus que trois...plus que deux...plus qu'un...

**La présentatrice :** ...nourriture.

Tout se passa si rapidement que personne ne vit se qui s'était passé... Toujours est il que Road s'était « téléportée » de l'autre côté de la ligne d'arrivée, faisant gagner son équipe...

Cependant, un seul bruit leur fit tourner la tête et suffit à leur faire comprendre ce qui s'était passé, même si cela paraissait surréaliste : Crunch!

Hé oui, le responsable de cela était Allen qui s'empiffrait désormais de la montagne de nourriture, la faisant disparaître en quelques seconde.

**Tous : **O_o Non c'est pas possible...ce n'est pas lui car même...*voit l'auteure qui hoche la tête* Comment il a fait ça?

**L'auteure : **La conclusion de cette épreuve est : Il n'y a pas que l'amour qui donne des ailes...mais aussi la nourriture! *pense* Allen, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi...

**Tous : ***grand silence*... *voient Kanda qui revient d'une balade dans la forêt* euh... Kanda... t'était là durant l'épreuve?

**Kanda :** Tss... il était hors de question que je participe à cette épreuve...

**Tous :** Quoi?! Kanda a réussi à s'éclipser et à ne pas participer à l'épreuve sans qu'on le remarque?!

**La présentatrice :** Hé oui! *pense* Kanda, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi aussi...

**Tous : ***restent totalement éberlués par ces deux individus*O_o

**La présentatrice :** Vous allez désormais tous rentrer sur vos îles... A demain pour l'épreuve d'immunité!

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

_Le soir même, au camp des Timcampy: _

**Lenalee :** Comment il a fait?

**Lavi :** Faut croire qu'il avait très faim... et qu'il doit manger beaucoup ... ou alors que Cross lui à jamais rien donner à manger de sa vie...ce qui ne m'étonnerais pas, vu le caractère de Cross!

**Miranda : **Même moi, une championne du monde, je ne suis pas assez rapide... Je ne sert à rien! Je suis désolée! Je suis désolée!

**Lavi, Lenalee et Krory :** Mais non Miranda!

**Kanda :** Tss... Ce jeu est nul! *part, une aura de « Si vous me suivez, c'est que vous êtes suicidaires. » autour de lui*

Quant aux trois autres, ils étaient partis discuter entre eux.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

_Au camp des Relo :_

**Road :** Allen, t'aurais pu nous en laisser un peu! (Nda : Road parle de la montagne de nourriture, pour ceux qui l'aurait pas compris, c'est à dire personne... et au final j'aurais servi qu'à vous empêcher de lire la suite)

**Allen : **Zzzzzzzzzzzz *dort très profondément*

**Tyki :** Mmmm c'est vrai ça... en plus on a pas réussi à attraper de poisson, Skin a fait une crise de nerfs et a balancé tous ce qui n'était pas sucré dans la mer, et le Compte a malheureusement écrasé les fruits en se roulant par terre tellement il était mort de rire lors du spectacle que les Jasdevid nous ont présenté...

**Skin :** Sucreries...

**Le Compte Millénaire : ***toujours en train de pleurer de rire* Vous m'en referez un les petits demain?

**David :** Ouais! Un autre!

**Jasedero :** Un autre! Hin hin!

**Road :** N'empêche qu'à cause de ce goinfre qui ronfle à côté on a rien à manger...

**Tyki :** On pourrais le manger lui

**Sokaro : **Bonne idée!

**Road : ***toute joyeuse* Il a l'air délicieux!

**David :** Ça pourrait être marrant! Ouais!

**Jasedero : **Très marrant! Hin hin!

**Skin : **Avec beaucoup de sucre...

**Le Compte Millénaire : **Ça fera un concurrent en moins pour remporter la victoire!

**Road : ***s'approche d'Allen, un sourire de sadique sur le visage* Allen? *lui murmure à l'oreille* Ça te dérange pas de nous servir de repas?

**Allen :** Zzzz Hein?! Quoi? *ouvre les yeux et croit qu'il a rêvé* Ouf! C'était qu'un... *voit les membres de l'équipe Relo autour de lui, un sourire sadique au lèvres et le regardant justement, comme si ils allaient le dévorer* Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Quiconque passant par là à ce moment aurait vu un spectacle... hum... comment dire... très très bizarre... En effet, cette personne aurait vu des aventuriers de KohLanta, courant après l'un des leurs à une vitesse qui devait battre le record du monde, en hurlant : « Reviens ici! On est pas méchants! On va pas te manger car même! Enfin... si! Mais bon! Reviens! » ou bien « Viens ici qu'on te découpe en morceaux! » ou toutes autres phrases du même genre prononcé par cette équipe de psychopathe... Mais, contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser, il y avait bien un spectateur ou plutôt une spectatrice : l'auteure, qui contrairement à ce que toute personne (du moins toute personne avec la tête ne serrais ce que légèrement sur les épaules) aurait fait, c'est-à-dire les arrêter; regardait ce « spectacle très divertissant », selon elle, en se posant la même question toute les minutes : « Allen va t-il se faire manger ou pas? »... Mais bon, elle savait très bien que Allen n'allait pas se laisser faire...

Et c'est ainsi que ce soir là, Allen retourna dans la forêt pour dormir, car il ne voulait pas que des psychopathes le mangent dans son sommeil... Néanmoins, à cause des serpents venimeux, des moustiques et des oiseaux somnambules qui chantent en pleine nuit, il ne put pas dormir.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

_Le lendemain matin : Île des Timcampy: _

Lavi : *toujours de bonne humeur*... Komui! *secoue Komui qui dormait encore (comme tout les autres membres de l'équipe)* C'est toi qui fait le repas ce matin! *il voit que Komui dort toujours*KOMUI!!! Tu dois nous faire le repas!!! *

**Komui :** Zzzzz...

**Tout les autres : **C'est déjà le matin? *voient Lavi qui secoue Komui pour qu'il lui fasse à manger* Ah oui...

**Lavi : ***hurle le plus fort qu'il peut* KOMUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!*n'a plus de voix et s'étouffe*

**Komui :** Zzzzzz...

Tout le monde essaya de le réveiller en vain...ils le balancèrent même à la mer, mais rien n'y fit.

**Lenalee :** Il n'y a plus qu'une seule solution...

**Lavi :** *voix cassée* Quoi?

**Lenalee :** Tu vas voir... il va se réveiller immédiatement

**Tous :** Pourquoi tu nous l'a pas dit plus tôt?

**Lenalee : **...mais on va devoir attendre au moins une demi-heure avant qu'il puisse commencer à nous faire le petit déjeuner.

**Tous : **???

**Lenalee :** *s'approche de Komui* Nii-san, je vais me marier.

**Komui :** *effet immédiat, dans la seconde qui suit* LENALEE!!! Comment a tu pu faire ça à ton grand frère!!!

Il s'en suivit donc une demi-heure de « LENALEE » et de « Nii-san, c'était une blague » avant que Komui prépare le repas, comme l'avait prédit Lenalee...

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

_Chez les Relo quelques heures plus tard:_

**Road :**La BOUTEILLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

**Le Compte Millénaire :** Alors? Quelle va être l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui?

**Tyki :**

Il vous faudra courir

Si vous ne voulez pas voir l'un des vôtres disparaître

**Sokaro :** Sûrement une course...

**David :** On y va! Ouais!

**Jasdero :** Une course! Hin hin!

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

_Plus tard, sur l'île où se déroule les épreuves, les deux équipes arrivèrent chacune de leur côté :_

**La présentatrice :** Bonjours à tous!

**Les candidats :** Bonjour!

**La présentatrice : **Euh... il est où Allen encore...

A ce moment là, Allen arriva et il ne ce plaça pas avec son équipe qui était à droite, mais encore plus à gauche que l'équipe des sportifs.

**La présentatrice :** Allen? Pourquoi tu vas pas avec ton équipe?

**Allen :** Hors de question que j'aille avec cette bande de dégénérés!

**La présentatrice :** Tu parle du fait qu'ils voulaient te manger hier soir?

**Allen : **Oui! Ils sont complètement malades!

**La présentatrice : **Tu as de la chance que tuer ses coéquipier pour les manger ne soit pas encore autorisé...

**Allen :** Pas encore?

**La présentatrice :** Oui, pas encore...

**Allen :** *est mort de peur* Je vais mourir...

**La présentatrice :** Peut-être...

**Allen :** Bande de fous! *se barre en courant vers son campement*

**L'équipe des sportifs : ***état de choc* Ils voulaient MANGER Allen? Et ce n'est PAS ENCORE autorisé?

**La présentatrice :** Oui.

**L'équipe des sportifs :** On le plaint... avec une équipe pareille... déjà qu'avec la présentatrice toute seule on est mort, alors lui avec cette équipe...

**La présentatrice :** Bon, on va commencer cette épreuve! Et les Relo pas la peine de vous plaindre si vous avez un coéquipier en moins! Vous n'avez cas pas vouloir le manger!

**L'équipe Relo : **Mais...

**La présentatrice : **Quoique... vous m'avez offert un magnifique film pour terminer la journée...

**Tous les aventuriers :** *une goutte de sueur dans le dos* Elle nous espionne en plus...

**La présentatrice :** Alors pour vous faire plaisir je vais devoir obliger un candidat de l'autre équipe à ne pas participer!

**L'équipe des sportifs :** D'accord ! *tendent la main pour se préparer à piocher dans la fameuse urne contenant la fameuse pierre noire de KohLanta*

**La présentatrice : **Euh... pourquoi vous tendez la main?

**L'équipe des sportifs :** Ben... pour piocher dans l'urne... il y en a une au moins?

**La présentatrice :** Nan! Trop cher!

**L'équipe des sportifs : **Euh alors? Qui ne va pas participer?

**La présentatrice :** *regarde Kanda, puis l'équipe* Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à me refaire découper en rondelle par Kanda... (Nda : Vous vous souvenez, tout à l'heure, quand je ne sais pas à quoi je me suis shootée encore pour lui sortir que la Carottévolution pourrait le rendre aimable...)

**L'équipe des sportifs :** *comprennent tout de suite* Ah oui! Bien sur!

**Kanda : **Je m'en vais donc... *regard de tueur en série* et si jamais vous perdez, je vous trancherais en deux! *s'en va à son campement*

**L'équipe des sportifs :** *super motivée* On va gagner!

**L'équipe des anciens :** On va voir!

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Pendant, ce temps Allen était bien résolut à s'installer dans la forêt au lieu qu'avec ses « coéquipiers ». A chaque fois qu'il allait dans la forêt, il se perdait et arrivait toujours au même endroit, une minuscule clairière, mais il ne pensait pas pouvoir la retrouver.

Allen, en cherchant l'endroit idéal pour s'installer, s'était perdu (pas étonnant...), et se retrouva encore une fois dans la minuscule clairière (Nda : C'est à croire que le seul lieu que le sens d'orientation d'Allen peut retrouver, c'est cette clairière...) et il décida donc d'en faire son campement.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

**La présentatrice : **L'épreuve est très simple : le premier arrivé après ce parcours avec obstacles fait gagner son équipe! A vos marques! Prêts? Partez!

Les concurrents s'élancèrent, au coude à coude dans le parcours comprenant cinq obstacles. Au bout d'une minute, Road, Cloud, Miranda, Tiedoll, Skin et Le Compte Millénaire étaient déjà très en retard. Au troisième obstacle, Cross, Sokaro, David et Jasdero étaient eux aussi hors course. Au quatrième, Lenalee tomba et perdit des secondes fatales : elle ne pourrait plus remonter en tête. Évidemment, Komui s'arrêta aussi. Au dernier obstacle, des cordes tendues en plein milieu du passage, Krory s'emmêla et ne put continuer. Le sprint final se fit donc entre Lavi et Tyki, au coude à coude, ne perdant aucun centimètre sur l'autre mais n'en gagnant pas non plus. Plus que quelques mètre! Trois! Deux! Un!

**La présentatrice :** Fin de l'épreuve!

**Tous :** *attendent avec impatience le verdict, car Tyki et Lavi était tellement près l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne savait pas qui avait gagné* Qui est le vainqueur?

**La présentatrice : **Égalité.

**Tous :** *étonnés*Hein?! Mais on fait comment pour savoir qui va au conseil? On a même pas d'urne pour tirer au sort!

**La présentatrice : **Simple! Les deux équipes vont au conseil!*pense* Et moi ça m'arrange!

**Tous :** Hein?!

**La présentatrice :** Il y aura deux éliminés! Le conseil des rouges aura lieu avant celui des jaunes! D'ailleurs je pense que pour les Anciens le choix va être vite fait vu que personne de l'équipe n'aime Allen! Par contre, les sportifs, je pense que vous allez avoir plus de mal à faire un choix... Enfin, à bientôt pour le conseil!

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

_Chez Allen (Nda : Oui parce que maintenant il y a trois campement : celui des Timcampy, celui des Relo et celui d'Allen) :_

Allen avait attendu ses soi-disant compagnons qui lui avait annoncé l'égalité et le double conseil. Il retourna dans la forêt se pomma encore une fois et retomba encore une fois sur son campement. Il en conclut que son sens de l'orientation était programmé pour retrouver un seul lieu : cette clairière... Là-bas, il chercha sa propre nourriture qui ne lui suffit pas par rapport à sa portion habituelle... donc, il était de nouveau et de plus en plus mort de faim alors que l'aventure n'avait commencé qu'il y a trois jours...

_Chez les Relo :_

**Road :** Tyki, tu vote qui toi?

**Tyki :** Je sais pas encore... et vous Compte? (Nda : Oui, même ici le Compte est vouvoyé)

**Le Compte Millénaire : **Allen!

**Sokaro :** Bonne idée!

**Skin : **Il mange tous les fruits sucrés...

**David : **Allen va partir! Ouais!

**Jasdero :** Allen! Allen! Allen!

**Road :** On est d'accord alors?

**Tous :** Ouais!

_A leur conseil: _

**La présentatrice :** Bienvenue à tous pour votre premier conseil!

**Les candidats de l'équipe des Anciens :** *pas très enthousiastes* Bonsoir...

**La présentatrice : **Comment se passe votre début d'aventure? Road?

**Road : ***toute heureuse et excitée*Je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux!!! J'ai une équipe pleine de grands-frères que j'adore!!!

**La présentatrice :** Même Allen?

**Road : **Oui! C'est mon deuxième grand-frère après mon grand-frère adoré Tyki!!!

**La présentatrice :** D'accord. Et pour toi Sokaro?

**Sokaro :** Magnifique! Je me suis fais ami génial :Tyki! *sourire sadique* J'adore discuter avec lui de toutes les tortures existantes et en inventer des nouvelles!

**La présentatrice :** Euh... d'accord... Tyki?

**Tyki :** Pour moi tout va bien aussi. Je me suis trouvé une petite sœur, ainsi que des amis dont notamment Sokaro *sourire sadique* avec qui j'aime beaucoup parler de...

**La présentatrice :** *le coupe* Oui on sait... moi ça ne me dérange absolument pas que vous parliez de ça, mais il ne faut pas choquer les lecteurs...

**Tyki et Sokaro :** D'accord

**La présentatrice : **David et Jasdero ?

**David : **On s'éclate! Ouais!

**Jasdero : **Cette émission est trop bien! Hin hin!.

**La présentatrice :** Skin?

**Skin :** Il y a pas assez de sucreries...

**La présentatrice :** Compte?

**Le Compte Millénaire :** C'est vrai qu'on s'amuse bien ici.

**La présentatrice :** Et enfin, Allen!

**Allen :** Je veux rentrer chez moi! Je suis entouré de psychopathes! Ce soir je m'en vais!

**La présentatrice :** Sûrement, Allen, vu que personne à part peut-être Road n'a l'air de t'aimer... Bon, c'est le moment de voter! Road, c'est à toi!

Road inscrivit un nom sur la feuille...

**La présentatrice : **Sokaro!

Sokaro marqua le prénom de l'un des aventuriers...

**La présentatrice : **Tyki!

Tyki plaça un nom d'en l'urne...

**La présentatrice : **David et Jasdero, pour éviter une égalité, et de se retrouver à ne pas savoir qui va être éliminé car il y a pas d'urne...

**Tous :** La faute à qui?

**La présentatrice : **Vous voterez ensemble et une seule fois!

David et Jasdero discutèrent quelques seconde puis David écrit le nom qu'ils avait choisi...

**La présentatrice : **Skin!

Skin inscrivit le prénom d'un aventurier...

**La présentatrice : **Compte!

Le Compte Millénaire marqua le nom d'un des candidats...

**La présentatrice : **Et enfin, Allen!

Allen écrit lui aussi un nom sur la feuille...

**La présentatrice : **C'est l'heure du résultat! Étant donné que vous êtes sept car lors de ce vote David et Jasedero n'ont pas voté, il vous suffit d'avoir quatre voix contre vous être éliminé... *s'empare de l'urne et l'ouvre* Je vais maintenant annoncer les différent votes ...

Road

Allen

Allen

Allen

Le bulletin suivant peut-être décisif!

**A SUIVRE...**

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

**Le petit commentaire de l'auteure : **Je sais je suis sadique!!! MOUHAHAHAHA!!! *voit des lecteurs qui ont des regards sanglant et tueur* Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon! Ne me tuez pas!!! *se barre en courant*

**(1)** Laisser moi rêver...même si ce jour n'arrivera jamais...je sais pas à quoi je me suis encore shootée pour arriver à penser que Kanda pourrait devenir aimable...

**Les petites impression es personnages :**

**Allen :** Mais qu'est ce que je t'ai fait?

**L'auteure (ou la présentatrice, comme vous voulez...)** : Rien.

**Allen :** Alors pourquoi : est mon père. me suis pommé dans l'île. y a encore moins à manger que dans le Koh-Lanta normal. suis dans une équipe de fou qui veulent me manger. Et surtout c'est quoi cette histoire que « dès que je vois de la nourriture je me jette dessus »? J'ai jamais fait ça, moi! *voit Lavi passer avec un gâteau au chocolat* Miam! *se jette comme une morfale sur le gâteau*

**L'auteure : **Et après il dit que j'invente des trucs...

**Allen :** *revient du chocolat plein les doigts et autour de la bouche * Je peut poser une dernière question : pourquoi les autres, alors qu'ils ne me connaissent pas dans ta fic, ne m'ont pas fait de remarque sur mon apparence bizarre?

**L'auteure :** Simple! Il ne l'ont pas vu!

**Allen :** Comment ça pas vu?

**L'auteure :** Dans ma fic, tu porte un long manteau avec des longues manches qui cachent tes mains et une capuche qui cache tes cheveux, et ton visage est dans l'ombre de ta capuche, alors on ne voit pas ton œil...

**Allen : **Vu comme tu m'as décrit, je doit ressembler à un fantôme... et les autres doivent penser que j'ai le même caractère que cet asocial...

**Kanda : ***aura noire* Tu m'as traité de quoi là, Moyashi?

**Allen :** C'est Allen, Bakanda!

**Lavi :** *bas* Il y a comme de l'électricité dans l'air...

**La présentatrice :** Éloignons nous d'ici... Au fait, si vous voulez que je fasse un couple, qu'il y ait telle épreuve, que telle personne se fasse éliminer, que telle équipe gagne, que la réunification se fasse dans longtemps ou dans pas longtemps... dites le moi!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Koh-Lanta : Le choc des persos :**_

Bonjour à tous!

Gomen pour le retard d'une semaine! Je n'ai pas pu passer ce chapitre à MikageKun à temps... Gomen! Cependant, en plus de ce chapitre en retard d'une semaine, il y a quand même le chapitre de cette semaine, ce qui fait deux chapitres d'un coup! *yeux kawai* Vous me pardonnez?

Sinon, merci pour toutes vos reviews! C'est super motivant! Très cher lecteurs, voici la réponse à vos reviews!

Bumblebee-chan : J'espère que la suite te plaira autant... Tu as raison Allen n'a pas de chance de ce retrouver dans cette équipe... ni que je l'ai prit pour cible! xD Et en effet Miranda va passer son temps à tomber... mais elle va avoir un rôle super important dans ce chapitre! Enfin peut-être pas si important mais bon...Je n'en dit pas plus...En effet, la crise est bien l'une des raisons de de ces « Y'a pas, trop cher! ». Ravie que des personnes apprécient mon humour^^ Merci pour ta review!

Koko-chan : La suite est arrivée! Merci de suivre de si près ma fic! Et merci aussi pour ta review !

MikageKun : Yo, collègue! xD... ou Yo, chère amie! =) Je t'ai promis de faire du Yaoi et du Yullen (en fait je ne sais pas vraiment si je te l'ai promis, mais mon cerveau a décidé que je te l'ai promis ...) alors je le ferais! (Je me répète, je sais...)

Akuma : Euh pour le Yaoi, va falloir attendre un peu... Mais oui, ça sera du Yullen! Merci pour ta review!

/!\Rappel des équipes : (Je vous le mettrais à chaque chapitre, que vous le vouliez ou non!)

**Sportif / Les Timcampy / Rouges : **Lenalee / Kanda / Lavi / Komui / Tiedoll / Cloud / Krory / Miranda /Cross

**Anciens / Les Relo / Jaunes :** Tyki / Road / Le Compte Millénaire / Skin / Sokaro / Jasdero / David / Allen

**Jour du début du chapitre :** Troisième

_**Rappel de l'épisode précédent :**_

**La présentatrice : **C'est l'heure du résultat! Étant donné que vous êtes sept car lors de ce vote David et Jasdero n'ont pas voté, il vous suffit d'avoir quatre voix contre vous être éliminé... *s'empare de l'urne et l'ouvre* Je vais maintenant annoncer les différent votes ...

Road

Allen

Allen

Allen

Le bulletin suivant peut-être décisif!

**A SUIVRE...**

_**L'édition des votes inattendus:**_

**La présentatrice :** Le bulletin suivant peut-être décisif!

Road

*surprise (Nda : Ce n'est pas Road,qui est surprise,mais tout le monde)*

Road

*re-surprise*

Le bulletin que je tiens dans les mains peut-être décisif!

« Moi » ... Moi?

**Tous (sauf une personne) :** Hein? Comment ça « moi »?

**La présentatrice :** Quelqu'un à marqué « Moi » sur sa feuille!

**Road :** *toute joyeuse* Oui c'est moi!*silence* Et je suis donc éliminée à la place d'Allen! *re-silence*

**La présentatrice : ***coupe le silence* euh... on verra ça plus tard... Pour le moment,Road, prend ton sac, va récupérer ton flambeau et viens me rejoindre... *Road s'exécute* Road, les aventuriers de la tribu des Relo ont décidé de t'éliminer et leur sentence est irrévocable. *éteint sa torche* Avant de partir tu peux leur adresser un dernier message et nous expliquer ton choix!

**Road :** *toute heureuse* C'est vraiment la meilleure façon pour moi de partir de KohLanta! Me sacrifier pour Allen!

**La présentatrice :** Maintenant tu vas nous expliquer pourquoi pour **Allen**?... et comment se fait il que des membres de ton équipe qui t'adorent tous aient voté contre toi?

**Road : **Je vais tout vous expliquer... Tout d'abord, il faut que vous sachiez que j'ai vu la véritable apparence d'Allen quand il s'est perdu la première fois et que je ne l'ai pas ramené car c'était marrant! *un regard noir d'une certaine personne atterrit sur elle* Et puis après, aujourd'hui...

**FLASH-BACK **

**(POV Road)**

_Sur la plage :_

La réunion sur la personne qui va être éliminée s'est terminée... Ils sont tous allés chercher à manger pour le repas...Allen va partir... Ça devait être une bonne nouvelle et pourtant j'ai l'impression de trahir quelqu'un... Allen peut-être? Mais qu'est ce que je raconte! Pourquoi je le trahirais? Je ne suis même pas son amie! Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser ça...

**Tyki : **Road? Tu vas bien?

**Road :** Euh...oui...

**Tyki : **Tu en es sure?

**Road :** Non...

**Tyki :** Dit moi ce qui ne vas pas.

**Road : **En fait...je crois que j'ai pas envie qu'Allen parte...

Je lui ai tout expliqué. Il m'a écouté sans rien dire. Tyki est un grand frère formidable!

**Tyki : **Mais si ce n'est pas lui qui s'en va... qui alors?

**Road : **C'est justement ça le problème... qui?...peut-être... moi...oui, moi! Je vais me sacrifier pour Allen...Ça ne te dérange pas?

**Tyki :** Si c'est ce que tu veux... Je vais prévenir Sokaro de ton choix... Comme ça Sokaro, Allen (car je suis sur qu'il va voter contre toi vu que tu l'as laissé dans la forêt alors que tu aurais pu nous le dire ou lui montrer le chemin et qu'en plus c'est l'équipe ennemie qui l'a prévenue que t'avais fait ça) et moi nous allons voter contre toi ; Le Compte, Skin et Jasdevid (car je suis sur que la présentatrice voudra qu'on soit un nombre impair et leur demandera de voter ensemble un bulletin) voteront pour Allen et ainsi, ce sera toi qui choisira qui sera éliminé : toi ou Allen, et tu pourras donc changer au dernier moment!

**Road : ***se jette à son coup* Tyki! Tu es formidable!

**FIN FLASH-BACK **

**Road : **Voilà!

**La présentatrice : C'est donc ainsi que ça s'est passé...** Mais plus important : Tyki, comment as tu fait pour deviner ce que j'allais faire? Comment as tu fait pour savoir que j'allais vouloir qu'on soit un nombre impair et demander à Jasdero et David de voter ensemble un bulletin?

**Tyki :** Une intuition...

**La présentatrice : Il est trop fort... *bas, très très bas* Mais j'espère pas assez pour découvrir mon plan machiavélique... *haut* Road, adieu!**

**Road :** Au revoir! *s'en va*

**La présentatrice **: Chers aventuriers restants, à bientôt!

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

_Une dizaines de minutes plus tard : le conseil des sportifs :_

**La présentatrice :** Bienvenue à tous pour votre premier conseil, mais qui n'est cependant, pas le premier de ce KohLanta

**Les candidats de l'équipe des Sportifs :** *pas super enthousiastes* Bonsoir...

**La présentatrice :** Alors, dites moi comment se passe votre début d'aventure. Lenalee?

**Lenalee :** Tout va bien pour le moment, mais le problème majeur est que nous n'avons pas de feu...

**La présentatrice :** Je vois... Lavi?

**Lavi : **Oui tout vas bien... mais qu'est ce que tu as avec les carottes? (Nda : Je ne suis pas Dieu (malheureusement) alors ils ne me vouvoient pas... normal non? Et puis en plus ceux sont les grands, les magnifiques, les majestueux, les meilleurs, les incroyables personnages de -Man alors comment pourraient t-ils me vouvoyer...)

**La présentatrice :** *déguisée en carotte, habillée en orange, maquillée en orange avec une pancarte sur laquelle est inscrit le message suivant : « Vive la Carottévolution ! »* VIVE LA CAROTTEVOLUTION!

**Tous :** *une goutte de sueur derrière la tête* On voit...

**La présentatrice : **Et toi, Komui?

**Komui : **Si ma petite Lenalee va bien, alors tout va bien!

**La présentatrice : **Oui, bien sûr... et toi Tiedoll?

**Tiedoll : **Le paysage est magnifique... Dommage que je n'ai pas de matériel pour le dessiner...

**La présentatrice : **Oui, en effet... Cloud?

**Cloud :** Tout irais beaucoup mieux si Cross ne me collait pas autant...

**La présentatrice : **Krory?

**Krory :** Ça pourrais être pire...

**La présentatrice : **Miranda?

**Miranda :** Je ne sert à rien! Je suis désolée! Je suis désolée!

**Lenalee :** Mais non Miranda!

**La présentatrice :** Cross?

**Cross :** Je veux de la Romanée Conti! (Nda : C'est le vin que Cross veut à son retour au QG dans le tome 14 )

**La présentatrice :** Y'a pas, trop cher!

**Cross : **Tu m'as fait venir ici, alors tu est à mon service, non? Donc, apporte moi de la Romanée Conti, même si tu le paye de ta poche!

**La présentatrice :** Pas question! Trop cher!

**Cross :** Pourtant, en organisant ce KohLanta toute seule, tu vas gagner un paquet d'argent! Alors, apporte moi mon vin!

**La présentatrice : **Je ne vais pas dépenser mon argent durement gagné...

**Tous (sauf les deux en pleine discussion) : **Durement gagné... Elle ne fait presque rien à part organiser les épreuves...

**La présentatrice :** ...pour un ivrogne endetté refilant ses dettes à son pauvre fils adoptif qu'il appelle disciple! En plus, c'est la crise! Ou c'était du moins...

**Cross : **Pour quoi va tu les dépenser alors?

**La présentatrice :** Pour des tonnes de livres, évidement! Pour avoir plein de lecture! Des mangas! Des BD! Des romans! Des livres de science fiction! D'aventures! De fantastique! Des milliers de livres! Le paradis! Des LIVRES!** LIVRES!**

A cet instant précis, les candidats comprirent que les livres étaient un sujet sensible qu'il fallait éviter d'aborder...

(Nda : Ma folie pour les livres est absolument véridique... )

Au final, après un quart d'heure de «** DES LIVRES! **», les candidats décidèrent de l'assommer puis de la ranimer avec un seau d'eau de mer pour pouvoir faire le conseil une bonne fois pour toute.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

_Après ce petit incident :_

**La présentatrice : **Donc, reprenons ce conseil, Kanda, comment s'est déroulé ton début de semaine?

**Kanda : ***aura noire* Il est hors de question que je mange autre chose que des sobas!

**La présentatrice :** *se retient de faire le commentaire « Mais tu as déjà mangé autre chose que des sobas » à cause du regard de Kanda* Je suis désolée mais c'est impossible... Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas aller en chercher car il faut que je supervise ce KohLanta et que ma collège qui me publie et qui glandait devant ses 16 pages doubles de JessexJaden vient de se mettre à les taper sur son ordinateur!

**Kanda :** Tch... Débrouille toi pour m'en rapporter avant trois jours ou je te tranche en deux!

**La présentatrice :** Euh...oui oui! *se retient de dire qu'il est de bonne humeur aujourd'hui* Donc, c'est l'heure du vote! Lenalee, tu es la première!

Elle inscrivit un nom sur la feuille.

**La présentatrice :** Lavi!... Lenalee!...Kanda! ... Komui! ... Krory! ... Miranda! ... Cross! ... Cloud! ... Tiedoll...

Un par un, les candidats allèrent voter...

**La présentatrice : **Je vais maintenant annoncer les résultats du vote!

Nii-san!

Tiedoll! Il n'y a que moi qui a le droit d'embêter Yu-chan!

Lavi! Lenalee, ton grand frère va te protéger de lui!

Cet ivrogne de Cross

Moi! Je suis désolée!Je suis désolée!

Mon petit Yu

La présentatrice! Je vais la trancher en deux!

Tiedoll, comment peut-tu supporter ce déchet?

Moi, je veux retrouver Eliade!

(Nda : Trouvez qui à voté qui! xD

Solution au prochain épisode!)

Eh bien! Ça en fait des votes différents... Hum une voix contre Komui, une contre Lavi, une contre Cross, une contre Miranda, une contre Kanda, une contre Krory, deux contre Tiedoll et une contre moi! Bouhouhouhouhou... Personne ne m'aime!

**Tous : **Oui, personne!

**La présentatrice :** Je me vengerais... Donc, Tiedoll c'est toi qui est éliminé! Prend ton sac, va récupérer ton flambeau et viens me rejoindre... Tiedoll, les aventuriers de la tribu des Timcampy ont décidé de t'éliminer et leur sentence est irrévocable. *éteint sa torche* Avant de partir tu peux leur adresser un dernier message!

**Tiedoll : ***pleure* Vous allez me manquer... surtout toi mon petit Yu, même si je te reverrais après...

*Énorme silence*

**Lavi :** Yu n'a pas réagi?

**Lenalee : **C'est bizarre...

Ils se retournèrent tous vers la personne en question... qui était dans un colère noire qui n'allait pas tarder a exploser!

**Lavi :** Adieu!

**Kanda :** *yeux **FROIDS GLACIAL DE Démon meurtrier assassin tueur en série et psychopathe** (en même temps)* **JE VAIS TOUS VOUS MASSACRER! **

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

_Quelques minutes plus tard :_

Inutile de dire que Lavi, Tiedoll et la présentatrice étaient un peu beaucoup mort (c'est français ça?), que Miranda étaient désolée et qu'au final s'est retrouvée dans le même états que les deux autres (les « Je suis désolée » ont fini par... euh... attirer l'attention des pulsions meurtrières de Kanda -on va dire ça comme ça-), que Komui s'est lui aussi retrouvé dans cet état (les « Lenalee » ont fini par eux aussi attirer l'attention des envies de meurtres d'un certain kendoka),et que les autres qui s'étaient trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment -c'est à dire Cloud, Krory et Cross- étaient également un peu beaucoup morts. Il est également inutile de dire que Lenalee, la seule qui peut parler à Kanda sans risques de mort état la seule survivante de ce massacre. Il est aussi inutile de dire qu'après avoir fait le nettoyage du conseil Kanda rentra tranquillement au campement pendant que Lenalee essaya de soigner les autres... Il n'y a pas de médecin ni de trousse de secours, trop cher! comme dirait la présentatrice... Au final Lenalee a fait un miracle et est arrivée à les soigner et ainsi ils rentrèrent tous ensemble au campement où ils tombèrent raides mort... de fatigue cette fois!

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

_Le lendemain matin, à cinq heures (Nda : Comment ça cinq heures c'est pas encore le matin? Moi je me réveille souvent à cinq heures! Donc, c'est la matin!... quoique... c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à ne pas beaucoup dormir et être en super forme car même, mais bon peut-être pas vous... mais en tout cas pour moi c'est le matin!), sur une des deux îles :_

**? :** On est d'accord?

**Tout les mystérieux personnages : **Oui!

**? :** Hin hin On va bien s'amuser!

**?bis :** Ouais!

**? :** Taisez vous un peu les jumeaux!

**? et ?bis :** T'est pas marrant Tyki!

**? : **Ce que veux dire mon petit Tyki, c'est que vous allez tous faire rater si vous continuez de crier

**? :** Compte, je préférerais que vous ne m'appeliez pas comme ça.

**? :** Ça va être marrant!

**? : **...

**? :** A partir de maintenant, l'opération K.A.N.D.A. est lancée!

**Tous les mystérieux personnages (qui sont tellement discrets et subtils que personne ne devineras jamais qui ils sont -c'est de l'ironie bien sur... -) : **Ouais!

(Nda : ¨Parce que j'ai que ça a faire xD, je vous propose un deuxième défi! Trouver qui sont **?**; **?**; **?**bis, **?**, **?** et **? **et pendant que vous y êtes, qu'est-ce qu'est l'opération K.A.N.D.A., même si pour ça, vous n'y arriverais jamais...)

_Plus tard, beaucoup tard dans la matinée, toujours sur la même île (parce que vu la discrétion des autres tout à l'heure, vous savez tous de quelle île je parle...) : _

La bouteille était là sur la plage, mais personne ne la remarqua... et c'est là où on se dit que Road, malgré sa faible force physique pour les épreuves était très utile...

**Tyki :** Oh! C'est quoi ça? *ramasse l'objet en question* Ah une bouteille! Une bouteille? Mais c'est LA bouteille! *crie* Tous le monde! Il y a le message!

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

_Ile des Timcampy :_

**Lavi :** Le message!

**Lenalee :** Alors c'est quoi?

**Lavi : **Hum...

Ne pas avoir peur de se salir

Est la clé pour concourir.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

_Sur le lieu de la nouvelle épreuve :_

**La présentatrice :** Bonjour à tous!

**Les candidats : **Jour'!

**Allen : ***arrive en courant* Bonjour!

**L'équipe Relo (y compris Allen) :** Euh... pourquoi vous êtes tous, même la présentatrice, couvert de bandages sauf Lenalee et Kanda?

**La présentatrice :** Euh...comment dire... *parle très très très bas* Il y a eu un petit incident lors du conseil d'hier soir et Kanda a pété un câble ...*se fait menacer par Mugen*

**Kanda :** Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas entendue peut-être?

**La présentatrice : **Non!Je suis désolée! Je veux pas mourir! Noooooooooon! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir!

**Kanda :** Tch... *s'éloigne de la présentatrice*

Personne ne fit de réflexion du genre « Kanda est de bonne humeur aujourd'hui »... Normal, personne n'est suicidaire...

**La présentatrice :** Bon, voici l'épreuve! C'est encore une course, mais cette fois, si vous arrivez à courir alors là bravo! Vous allez devoir traverser cette immense... non ... gigantesque flaque de bout qui doit bien faire 750 mètre de long. Le problème, c'est que cette boue à tendance à se coller au chaussures et à vous alourdir jusqu'à ce que vous n'arriviez plus a marcher. La première personne qui passe la ligne d'arrivée fait gagner son équipe! La récompense : un kit de pêche! Placez vous sur la ligne de départ! A vos marques! Prêts? Partez!

Kanda, décida ne pas participer encore une fois et personne ne le contesta...

Le début de l'épreuve mit vite hors service la moitié des concurrents. En effet, le Compte, Skin, Sokaro, Cloud, Krory et Miranda tombèrent et n'arrivaient plus à se relever. Ils furent vite suivis par les Jasdevid. Cross, lui, ne voulant pas tomber, décida ne rester immobile dans la boue. Bientôt, Lavi tomba sur Lenalee, mais Komui se mit juste à temps entre les deux et permit ainsi à sa sœur de continuer. Malheureusement, Komui finit sa chute sur Cross qui tomba lui aussi et Lavi sur Tyki, ce qui mit deux participants de plus hors combat. Il ne restait donc plus que Allen et Lenalee debout mais ils ne tardèrent pas à tomber eux aussi. Miranda parvint dans un effort surhumain à se relever. Voulant profiter de cette occasion pour rattraper les autres qui étaient tombé un peu plus loin, elle voulut courir et... comme vous vous y attendez tous, tomba. Elle tomba donc la tête la première dans la boue, quelque chose la d'inimaginable arriva. En effet, à cause de la manière dont elle était tombée, Miranda se mit a glisser sur le ventre assez rapidement vers l'autre côté de la flaque géante. Elle passa devant ses camarades qui la regardaient bizarrement (O_o pour être exact) et ... franchit la ligne d'arrivée! (toujours sur le ventre)

(Nda : Vous ne me croirez peut-être pas, mais quelques heures après avoir écrit ça, je suis tombée tête la première dans une flaque boueuse...Quand je vous dit que je suis pas douée...c'est que je SUIS pas douée! --')

La

**La présentatrice : **Miranda vainqueur! L'équipe Timcampy remporte le kit de pêche! C'est tout simplement incroyable! Miranda vient de raccourcir le record de cette épreuve D'UNE HEURE! Elle a pulvérisé le compteur!

**Tous : **O_o Impossible...

**Miranda :** Comment est-ce que j'ai fait? C'est vraiment moi? *fond en larme* Lenalee-chan! Lavi-kun! J'ai réussi!

**La présentatrice :** A demain une nouvelle épreuve de confort!

**Ceux qui ont la tête sur les épaules : **Comment ça une nouvelle épreuve de confort?

**La présentatrice :** Vous êtes moins que dans un KohLanta normal. Donc, pour que trois aventuriers se retrouve le 40eme jour sur les poteaux, il y aura deux conforts, une immunité, deux confort, une immunité et ainsi de suite. Donc, à demain une nouvelle épreuve de confort!

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

_Le soir, île des Timcampy :_

**Miranda :** J'ai réussi!

**Lenalee : **Tu as été vraiment géniale!

**Lavi :** C'était... époustouflant!

**Komui :** *version jaloux* Ma petite Lenalee aurais pu faire mieux!

**Lenalee :** Nii-san! Jamais je n'aurais réussi! *l'assomme*

**Komui :** Mais...

**Lavi : **Et toi Yuu-chan, tu ne dit rien?

**Kanda : ***menace Lavi avec Mugen* Ne t'avise plus jamais de m'appeler par mon prénom ou je te débite en tranche!

Et c'est sur ces paroles que la nuit des Timcampy commença...

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

_Même heure, île des Relo : _

**? **: La phase une de l'opération K.A.N.D.A. est un échec pour le moment... il nous faudrait un prétexte pour la lancer véritablement... et ensuite il faut trouver une excuse crédible pour la phase trois!

**? **: Pour la phase trois, on pourrait faire le coup de la perte dans la forêt... après tout, c'est déjà arrivé une fois, alors pourquoi pas deux?

**? :** Bonne idée Tyki!

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

_Au beau milieu de la nuit, (à minuit trois exactement) quelque chose de génial (pour la présentatrice, bien sur) s'abattit sur les aventuriers : la pluie!_

_**A suivre...**_

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

**Réaction des protagonistes quand ils ont vu le script : **

**L'auteure : **Désolée pour ce chapitre moins long...

**Tyki :** Au fait, c'est quoi le K.A.N.D.A.? Ça a un rapport avec Kanda?

**L'auteure :** Pas vraiment... Enfin peut-être... Disons que ce n'est pas le personnage principal de cette opération, mais l'idée va te plaire *lui chuchote dans l'oreille*

**Tyki : ***sourire sadique* Pas mal...

**L'auteure :** *sourit sadiquement* Moui ça va être bien...

**Allen :** *voit que les deux psychopathe psychopathe ont un sourire sadique* Euh... qui est le personnage principal de cette opération?

//////////////////////////////////////////**Interlude pour cause de secret défense**///////////////////////////////////////////////

Vous voulez connaître l'histoire cachée de notre monde, vous êtes avides de connaissance secrètes, vous êtes passionnés d'histoire, vous connaissez votre manuel scolaire par cœur, vous avez 20 à chaque contrôle dans cette matière, lire des tonnes de livres ne vous dérange pas, vous aimez faire des rapports... Rejoignez les Bookmen!

Pour plus de détails, rendez vous sur .fr ou par téléphone au 02 15 15 11 13 ou par courrier à la Rue des livres, 00 514 Histoirecity.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**Fin de l'interlude**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**L'auteure : **Donc, si vous avez un coms' n'hésitez pas! Ça fait toujours plaisir! Et puis si vous voulez des épreuves en particulier (j'ai pas beaucoup d'idées à ce niveau), ou autre chose, dites le! Donc, à bientôt chers lecteurs!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Koh-Lanta : Le choc des persos :**_

Me revoilà tout de suite pour un nouveau chapitre!

Au fait, je n'ai pas donné des chiffres au hasard dans l'interlude du chapitre précédent... Il faut dire que j'étais un peu beaucoup (c'est français ça?) partie dans mon délire. Donc, si vous regardez bien, en convertissant les chiffres en lettres grâce à leur position dans l'alphabet 02 = b; 15= o; 15=o; 11=k; 13=m; 005=e; et 14=n, ce qui fait « Bookmen ».

/!\Rappel des équipes :

**Sportif / Les Timcampy / Rouges : **Lenalee / Kanda / Lavi / Komui / Cloud / Krory / Miranda /Cross

**Anciens / Les Relo / Jaunes :** Tyki / Le Compte Millénaire / Skin /Sokaro / Jasdero / David / Allen

**Éliminés : ** Road / Tiedoll

**Jour du début du chapitre :** Cinquième jour (Ben oui quoi! Il est minuit TROIS donc on est le matin TRES TRES tôt du cinquième jour)

_**Pluie, pluie et encore pluie :**_

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

_Au beau milieu de la nuit, quelque chose de génial (pour la présentatrice, bien sur) s'abattit sur les aventuriers : la pluie! Chez la présentatrice (oui, la présentatrice habitait bien sur une des îles de l'archipel pendant ce KohLanta ):_

**La présentatrice :** *super excitée et en forme alors qu'il est trois heures du matin* Yatta! Il pleut!*sort dehors pour se faire tremper* Mais j'y pense... les aventuriers vont être sous la pluie non? Ça va être encore plus marrant! (Nda : Je sais c'est pas français...) *va espionner les aventuriers (comme d'habitude, quoi...) sans prendre de parapluie*

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

_Chez les Timcampy :_

**Komui :** *cour dans tous les sens (sous la pluie)* Ma petite Lenalee va se faire tremper!

**Lavi :** Le toit de la cabane n'est pas étanche, il faut trouver un autre abri.

**Lenalee :** Il n'y a pas d'autre abri Lavi-kun!

**Krory :** On fait comment?

**Miranda :** BAM! *tombe* Je suis désol... BAM! *retombe* Je suis désolée!

**Cross :** C'est quoi ce climat pourri?

**Lavi :** On pourrait essayer de faire une cabane étanche...

**Lenalee :** Mais on seraient trempés bien avant d'avoir fini!

**Lavi : **Alors on pourrait chercher un abri pour chacun...

**Lenalee : **Il va en falloir beaucoup!

**Cloud :** Dans ce cas là commençons maintenant!

**Lavi :** Mais... il manque quelqu'un là...

**Lenalee :** Je sais : Kanda!

**Lavi :** *crie* Yu-chan!

**Kanda :** *voix venant de loin* Je ne te permet pas abruti!

**Lavi : ***crie car Kanda est encore loin*Alors Yu-chan, ou était tu passé?

**Kanda :** Urusei baka usagi!

Et là Kanda apparut de derrière un arbre... (Nda : Et là l'auteure a eu une vision et est restée en mode « fantasme devant son écran » pendant trois heures...)le torse nu, les cheveux détachés reflétant la clarté de la lune, Mugen dans sa main, et le tout sous la pluie, ce qui lui donnait quelque chose d'irréel, de sublime, d'extraordinaire,... (Nda : Cette description ne montre même pas le centième du milliardième de la beauté de Kanda dans ma vision et hors de ma vision...)

**Tous : **wa...*hémorragie nasale générale*

**Kanda : **Tch... Maintenant j'ai même plus besoin de les trancher en deux pour qu'ils meurent... Ils sont vraiment pas résistants... *repars, laissant les autres quasiment morts -pour cause de perte de sang importante- sous la pluie*

**La présentatrice qui arrive pour voir s'il y a quelque chose d'intéressant a voir (on va finir par se demander si c'est pas pour se divertir qu'elle a accepté de présenter ce KohLanta) :** Tiens? Une marre de sang et tout les aventuriers Timcampy sauf Kanda presque morts... Ça doit être Kanda! Quoique... ils ne semblent pas avoir de coupures... *s'approche* Diagnostic : Hémorragie nasale. Ah je vois! Il ont du voir Kanda dans toute sa splendeur ou presque!Dommage qu'Allen n'était pas là... Mais c'est une bonne idée à refaire pour l'accomplissement de mon plan machiavélique! Je pourrais aussi m'arranger pour la réaliser avec Allen. Pour lui, ça devrait être plus facile. J'ai juste à souffler l'idée aux fondateurs de l'opération K.A.N.D.A. pour qu'ils s'en servent pour la finir en beauté! C'est parfait!*repars en laissant les aventuriers presque mort sous la pluie (Nda : Décidément, il y a personne qui s'intéresse à eux...)*

Les aventuriers de cette tribu finirent donc leur nuit évanouis sous la pluie...

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

_Chez les Relo :_

**Le Compte Millénaire :** Construisons un toit étanche digne de ce nom!

**Sokaro :** Je vais couper le bois!

**Skin : **Je viens t'aider en échange d'un fruit sucré!

**Jasdero :** Construisons un toit étanche! Ouais!

**David : **Un toit!

**Tyki :** Bon, je crois que je vais devoir m'occuper de l'architecture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un magnifique toit étanche était sur leur cabane et ils purent dormir tranquillement.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

_Chez Allen :_

**Allen :** J'ai faim... (Nda : La pluie ne semble pas le déranger plus que ça...) Manger... *s'évanouit*

Et ce fut ainsi qu'Allen put dormir. C'est pour cela que cette nuit, qui promettait d'être la pire, fut la meilleure pour beaucoup d'entre eux. (Nda : Ben oui, quand on s'évanouit, on ne réveille pas, donc on dort mieux, non? BAM! *se fait assommer par une autre partie de son esprit, « La Voix »* **« La Voix » :** Ne pas l'écouter, elle est trop conne...)

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

_Le lendemain matin : Chez les Timcampy :(Nda : Il pleut toujours mais beaucoup moins fort.)_

...(gros blanc)...

Euh, en fait, les aventuriers étant toujours évanoui et n'ayant pas récupéré la quantité de sang perdu, ils ne réveillèrent pas et ne virent pas la bouteille.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

_Chez les Relo :_

Tyki : Il y a le message!

David : Ouais! Lit-le!

Jasedero : Le message! Hin hin!

Tyki : Alors...

L'heure du défi a sonné

Il est temps d'avancer.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

_Chez Allen :_

...(gros blanc 2eme édition)...

Euh, en fait, Allen était toujours évanoui pour cause d'hypoglycémie...

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

_C'est l'heure de l'épreuve! (Nda : Il pleut encore légèrement.)_

**La présentatrice :** Bonjour à tous!

**L'équipe Relo (sauf Allen qui n'est pas là) :** Bonjour!

**La présentatrice :** Comment a été cette nuit sous la pluie?

**L'équipe Relo :** Pas pire que les autres nuits grâce au toit que l'on a fabriqué! Mais...où sont les autres candidats?

**La présentatrice :** Les Timcampy ont fait une hémorragie nasale devant Kanda qui a décidé de ne pas venir et Allen a fait une hypoglycémie.

**L'équipe Relo :** Ah oui? Comment va t-on faire pour l'épreuve alors?

**La présentatrice :** Les candidats de l'équipe des Timcampy et Allen sont hors combat, c'est donc vous qui repartez avec 45 énormes steaks d'un kilo pleins de protéines.

**Le Compte Millénaire :** Il y en a beaucoup.

**La présentatrice : **Vous devriez les manger avant ce soir si vous ne voulez pas qu'ils pourrissent ni qu'ils soient mangés par les animaux de votre île.

**Tyki :** Je suppose qu'on va devoir en donner au petit...

Et l'équipe repartit, un sac de 45 kilos sur les épaules...

**La présentatrice :** Bon je crois que j'ai plus le choix...Il y a trop de blessés... J'ai plus qu'à aller chercher la trousse de secours... C'est vraiment pas marrant! Ils pourraient être plus résistants!

Il y avait donc bien une trousse de secours dans KohLanta (Nda : Miracle!) mais si la présentatrice n'était pas allée la chercher avant, c'est parce qu'elle considère que les médicaments sont de la triche à KohLanta.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

_Camp des Timcampy, une heure plus tard : (Nda : Il pleut TOUJOURS mais faiblement et tant que j'aurais pas dit qu'il pleut plus, il pleuvra ENCORE!)_

**La présentatrice :** Et voilà toute l'histoire! Bon maintenant il faut que j'aille m'occuper d'Allen! A demain à l'épreuve d'immunité! *s'en va*

**Komui : **Je n'ai pas pu sauver ma petite Lenalee! Elle était si innocente...*déprime*

**Lenalee :** *l'assomme* Nii-san...

Et là, le miracle (pour la présentatrice) : la pluie devint plus forte!

**Lavi :** Tous aux abris!

**Krory : **Il y en a pas!

**Komui :** Lenalee va être trempée!

**Cross :** Ce temps pourri va salir mes vêtements...

**Cloud :** *voix basse* J'espère qu'à cause de ça il va me laisser tranquille...

**Lenalee :** Il faut qu'on construise un toit plus étanche!

**Lavi :** Je m'en charge!

Et ainsi, pendant que les autres essayaient de s'abriter, Lavi commença à construire un toit à peu près étanche malgré de très nombreux incidents de parcours.

_Toit N°1: _**Miranda :** BAM! CRAC! *casse le toit en tombant* Je suis désolée!

**Lavi :** Pas grave, je vais recommencer!

_Toit N°2:___**Krory :** *rêve en marchant* Eliade... BOOM! CRAC! *rentre dedans sur le toit et le casse* Oups!

**Lavi : **Je vais en faire un autre!

_Toit N°3:_ **Lenalee : ***cours vers Lavi, du manioc à la main*Lavi-kun! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé! CRAC! *marche sur le toit et le casse* Désolée Lavi-kun!

**Lavi : **C'est reparti pour un nouveau toit...

_Toit N°4 :_** Lavi : **Yu-chan! Viens m'aider!

**Kanda :** Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ou je te tranche en deux!

**Lavi :** Yu-chan, tu pourrais être plus gentil! *voit le regard de Kanda* Ahhhhhhhhhhh!Je veux pas mourir! *prend le toit pour bouclier*

**Kanda :** Je vais te découper en morceaux! *coupe le toit en deux*

**Lavi :** Je suis désolé Y... Kanda! *voit Kanda qui repars en disant « Tch »* Ouf! *contemple le reste du toit* Note mentale : Ne jamais demander de l'aide à Yu...

_Toit N°5 : _**Lavi :** Et voilà, j'ai fini! Lenalee!

**Komui :** *arrive en courant, et sur un ton menaçant* Pourquoi appelle tu ma petite Lenalee?

**Lavi :** Pour lui montrer le toit...

**Komui :** *regarde autour de lui* Quel toit?

**Lavi :** ...qui est sous tes pieds.

**Komui :** *regarde sous ses pieds et voit un toit écrasé* Ah... euh... Lenalee m'appelle!*s'enfuit en courant*

**Lavi :** *commence à désespérer* J'ai plus qu'à recommencer...

_Toit N°6 :_ **Lavi :** J'ai fini!

**Cross : **C'est quoi ce toit minable? *le casse*

Lavi : *désespère mais essaie de rester optimiste* Je vais bien finir par y arriver!

_Toit N°7 :_ **Cloud :** Il est toujours aussi désespérant... Au fait tu as bientôt fini?

**Lavi :** J'avais fini...

**Cloud :** *regarde sous ses pieds* Excuse-moi!

**Lavi :** *essaie de garder son optimisme dans cette situation désespérée* Je vais y arriver!

**Tous :** Le pauvre... il a pas de chance aujourd'hui...

_Toit N°8 :_**Lavi :** J'ai fini! *met vite le toit sur la cabane* Et voilà!

Et comme le sort avait décidé de s'acharner sur Lavi aujourd'hui, la pluie s'arrêta juste à ce moment là pour la première fois de la journée. De plus, le toit n'ayant pu être fini à temps,les aventuriers étaient tous trempés, mais ils ne se plaignirent pas car ils savaient que c'était de leur faute.

**Lenalee :** C'est pas grave Lavi, il va surement repleuvoir aujourd'hui, alors tu n'as pas fait tout ce travail pour rien.

**Lavi :** Oui, tu as sûrement raison.

Mais comme le sort avait VRAIMENT décidé de s'acharner sur le pauvre Lavi, il ne replut pas...

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

_Chez les Relo, grâce au magnifique toit étanche, la pluie ne leur posa pas de problèmes et ils purent commencer à manger leur steaks tranquillement...La présentatrice arriva d_'_ailleurs durant cette grosse averse :_

**La présentatrice : **Je vois que vous avez l'air d'apprécier la récompense... D'ailleurs, je vais voir Allen, donc si vous en avez à lui donner...

**David :** Ouaip! Il en reste 39 pour lui!

**Jasdero :** Il en a beaucoup! Hin hin!

**La présentatrice :** D'accord! *prends les 39 steaks* A demain pour l'immunité!

**Le Compte Millénaire :** A demain!

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

_Chez Allen :_

**La présentatrice :** Allen! Voilà des steaks!

**Allen :** *effet ultra-immédiat* Steak? *se jette dessus*

**La présentatrice :** Toujours le même...

**Allen :** *qui a déjà fini* Euh... Ils viennent d'où les steaks? Et il est quelle heure?

**La présentatrice :** Je vais tout t'expliquer.[...] Voilà toute l'histoire!

**Allen :** J'ai raté beaucoup de choses...

**La présentatrice :** Oui. Je vais devoir y aller. A demain à l'immunité! *s'en va*

Et c'est ainsi que ce termina cette journée...

(Nda : Non! Ça va pas! A chaque nuit il y a eu un problème! Alors il ne peut PAS y avoir une nuit calme! Je vais aller changer le script! *regarde la suite* Ouf! C'est bon en fait.)

Durant la nuit, il se remit à pleuvoir. Et pas qu'un peu. Beaucoup. Très fort même. Les aventuriers ne craignaient peut-être plus la pluie tombante grâce à des toits étanches et à la forêt, mais les inondations qui allaient surement avoir lieu et la mer qui allait se déchaîner ... Le seul qui ne sera pas concerné sera Allen, qui est bien trop loin de la mer pour cela. (Nda : Pour une fois qu'Allen a une pause...)

**A suivre...**


End file.
